Ryze
Ryze Zauber fügen basierend auf seinem zu und sein maximales Mana erhöht sich um 5 % . |leveling = |description2 = |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = |description5 = |leveling5 = }}| = + 5 % * |video = |video2 = }} }} |costtype = |cooldown = 6 |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Die von Ryze setzen die Abklingzeit dieser Fähigkeit zurück und laden für 4 Sekunden eine auf (bis zu 2). |leveling = |description2 = Ryze entlädt eine Kugel purer Energie in gerader Linie. Das erste getroffene Ziel erleidet . Die Aktivierung von Überladung verbraucht alle gesammelten . |leveling2 = }} |description3 = Sollte Ryze zwei verbrauchen, bekommt er ein , welches Schaden für 2 Sekunden abfängt. Außerdem erhält Ryze in diesen 2 Sekunden }}. |leveling3 = }} |description4 = :}} Überladung verursacht mehr Schaden (basierend auf dem Rang von ) und der Schaden springt über auf alle nahen, mit markierten Gegner. |leveling4 = }} |description5 = Diese Fähigkeit hat insgesamt 6 (statt den üblichen 5) Stufen. Dafür hat nur 2 (statt der üblichen 3) Stufen. |leveling5 = }}| |spelleffects-dot = |spelleffects-single = Der normale Treffer von Überladung |spelleffects-false = |onhiteffects = |spellshield = blockieren diese Fähigkeit. |additional = * Wenn ein mit belegter Gegner durch Überladung stirbt, wird nur die selber und nicht der Schaden verbreitet. |video = Ryze-Q.ogv |video2 = }} }} |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Ryze verursacht am Ziel sofort und es fest für Sekunden. |leveling = }} |description2 = :}} Die Dauer des wird auf Sekunden erhöht. |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = |description5 = |leveling5 = }}| }} |custominfo = 325 |speed = |cost = |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |description = Ryze belegt einen Gegner mit einer Kugel reiner magischer Energie. Dadurch verursacht er und markiert das Ziel mit für 3 Sekunden. Die nächste verbraucht die Markierung und erhält zusätzliche Effekte. |leveling = }} |description2 = :}} Die Markierung Zauberkaskade breitet sich auf alle nahen Gegner aus, wobei alle dadurch markierten Gegner 50 % des Schadens erleiden, den das Hauptziel erhält. |leveling2 = }} |description3 = Durch Zauberkaskade markierte Gegner, die an irgendeiner von Ryze's Fähigkeiten sterben, verbreiten die Markierung auf nahe Gegner und fügen ihnen den Verbreitungsschaden zu. |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = |description5 = |leveling5 = }}| }} | }} |speed = |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = 180 |static = |customlabel = Teleportationsbereich |custominfo = 475 |description = Ryze öffnet ein Portal auf dem Boden an seiner aktuellen Position und beginnt, zu kanalisieren. Wenn Ryze für 2 Sekunden kanalisiert hat, werden alle verbündeten Einheiten, die auf dem Portal stehen, an die Zielposition teleportiert. Während der Teleportation werden alle teleportierten Einheiten für einen sehr kurzen Augenblick . Weltentor kann auch unanvisierbare Einheiten teleportieren. |leveling = |description2 = Ryze kann während der Kanalisierung herumlaufen, Fähigkeiten benutzen und auch sonst alles machen (sogar das Portal verlassen). Jedoch wird die Kanalisierung abgebrochen, wenn er von unterbrechender oder immobilisiernder Massenkontrolle betroffen wird (z.B. , , , ) |leveling2 = |description3 = Diese Fähigkeit hat insgesamt 2 (statt den üblichen 3) Stufen, Stufen verfügbar auf Level 6 und Level 11. Dafür hat 6 (statt der üblichen 5) Stufen. |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = |description5 = |leveling5 = }}| während der Teleportation dauert etwa Sekunden an. * Teleportierte Einheiten werden, relativ zum Zentrum des Portals, die selbe Position haben, nachdem sie teleportiert wurden. * Ryze kann das Portal verlassen, ohne das die Kanalisierung unterbrochen wird. Sollte er das Portal nicht mehr rechtzeitig betreten, wird er nicht teleportiert, alle anderen verbündeten Einheiten werden trotzdem teleportiert (solange Ryze nicht in seiner Kanalisierung unterbrochen wird). * Wenn , kann Ryze diese Fähigkeit nicht aktivieren. Alle Einheiten werden nicht teleportiert, allerdings wird die Kanalisierung selber nicht durch abgebrochen (d.h. wenn vor der Kanalisierung endet, werden trotzdem alle verbündeten Einheiten teleportiert). * selber kann die Kanalisierung nicht unterbrechen. Allerdings werden alle Fähigkeiten, die Landung mit unterbrechenden oder immobilisierenden Effekten verbinden (z.B. ) oder die auslösen, die Kanalisierung abbrechen. * Verbündete wie z.B. die Passive von oder das eines verbündeten werden die Kanalisierung von Weltentor nicht unterbrechen. Alle unanvisierbaren Verbündeten unter ähnlichen Effekten werden auch teleportiert. ** Ausnahme: Wenn Ryze oder einsetzt, wird die Kanaliesierung doch abgebrochen. ** Das eines gegnerischen wird die Kanalisierung unterbrechen. * Die Interaktion von Weltentor mit kanalisierten Fähigkeiten ist von Fall zu Fall unterschiedlich: ** Die folgenden Kanalisierungen werden den Ausführenden daran hindern, mit teleportiert zu werden: , , . *** Diese Kanalisierungen werden Ryze aber nicht in der Kanalisierung von Weltentor abbrechen (wenn z.B. Ryze Teleport einsetzt, wird sein Portal davon nicht abgebrochen) ** Diese Kanalisierungen werden den Ausführenden trotzdem teleportieren und sie werden nicht abgebrochen: , , ** Diese Listen sind nicht vollständig. * Ryze kann während seiner teleportieren. Dabei können sowohl die einzelnen Zellen als auch die große Zelle in der Mitte (dort, wo Zac wiederersteht) teleportiert werden. |video = Ryze-R.ogv |video2 = }} }} cs:Ryze en:Ryze es:Ryze fr:Ryze pl:Ryze pt-br:Ryze ru:Ryze zh:瑞兹 |Hintergrund= Alte Hintergrundgeschichte Ryze gilt weit und breit als einer der fähigsten Zauberer Runeterras, und ist ein hartgesottener Erzmagier, dem eine unglaublich schwere Bürde auf den Schultern lastet. Seine unerschütterliche Entschlossenheit und seine immensen arkanen Kräfte helfen ihm auf der unermüdlichen Jagd nach den Weltrunen – Bruchstücken reiner Magie, die einst die Welt aus dem Nichts geformt haben. Er muss diese Glyphen auftreiben, bevor sie in die falschen Hände geraten, denn Ryze ist sich des Unheils bewusst, das sie über Runeterra bringen könnten. Der Runenmagierhttps://euw.leagueoflegends.com/de/page/ryze-bio Als junger Mann erfuhr Ryze von den mächtigen arkanen Kräften, die über die ganze Welt verstreut sind. Auf einer diplomatischen Mission schnappte Ryze ein Gespräch zwischen seinem Meister Tyrus und einem anderen weisen, alten Magier auf. Sie sprachen in gedämpftem Tonfall über die potentiellen Gefahren, die die sogenannten „Weltrunen“ darstellen könnten. Als Tyrus seinen lauschenden Schüler bemerkte, brach er die Konversation abrupt ab und presste seine Schriftrolle, die er nie aus den Augen ließ, noch fester an sich. In den folgenden Jahrzehnten verbreitete sich die Kunde über die Runen, da immer mehr von ihnen auftauchten. Die klügsten Köpfe der ganzen Welt befassten sich mit den uralten Glyphen, um herauszufinden, welche Mächte sie besaßen. Die wenigsten konnten die Bedeutung ihres Ursprungs begreifen, noch die schiere Macht, die ihnen innewohnte. Einige mutmaßten, dass die Runen eine zentrale Rolle in der Erschaffung von Runeterra selbst gespielt hatten. Als diese mysteriösen Artefakte zum ersten Mal eingesetzt wurden, zog dies eine Katastrophe nach sich: Die Landschaften ganzer Nationen wurden komplett neugeformt. Misstrauen wuchs, als diejenigen, die um die Runen wussten, sich ausmalten, wie solch „schöpferische Macht“ als Waffe eingesetzt werden konnte. Ryze und Tyrus reisten zwischen verschiedenen Nationen umher, versuchten die Paranoia einzudämmen und Zurückhaltung zu fördern, doch ihre Missionen wurden immer prekärer. Unermüdlich versuchten sie, mehrere Desaster abzuwenden, doch Ryze konnte spüren, wie sein Meister immer verzweifelter wurde. Tyrus’ schlimmste Befürchtungen wurden Wirklichkeit, als er und sein Schüler nicht weit von dem Dörfchen Kohm, in dem Ryze aufgewachsen war, zwischen zwei sich bekriegenden Nationen zu vermitteln versuchten. Beide Armeen beschuldigten die jeweils andere, zu planen, Runenwaffen einzusetzen, und beide waren willens, in Namen der Selbstverteidigung dasselbe zu tun. Da die Spannungen außer Kontrolle zu geraten schienen, sah Tyrus ein, dass er nichts weiter tun konnte. Beide Seiten waren fest entschlossen, in den Krieg zu ziehen, und er konnte nicht viel mehr tun, als mit seinem Schützling die Flucht zu ergreifen. Sie schafften es halb über einen Gebirgszug, bevor es schließlich zur Schlacht kam. Plötzlich fühlte Ryze, wie der Boden unter seinen Füßen nachgab. Die Erde schien zu würgen und zu knirschen, während der Himmel über ihnen sich wand, als wäre er tödlich verwundet worden. Tyrus packte Ryze und schrie ihm lautlose Befehle zu, doch die unnatürliche Stille um sie herum verschluckte jedes Wort. Zum ersten Mal wurden sie Zeuge der Auswirkungen von zwei Weltrunen, die gegeneinander eingesetzt wurden. Sekunden später glättete sich die Realität wieder. Ryze und Tyrus kletterten über die Überreste eines nahen Gipfels und sahen auf das Tal hinab, in dem die beiden Armeen sich gegenübergestanden hatten. Unter ihnen bot sich ihnen der blanke Wahnsinn – eine Zerstörung, die so schwerwiegend war, dass sie jegliche physikalische Maßstäbe sprengte. Die Armeen, die Menschen, ja das Land selbst waren alle verschwunden. Ein Ozean, der zuvor einen Tagesmarsch weit entfernt gewesen war, flutete ihnen nun entgegen. Ryze konnte nur auf die Knie fallen und in das riesige Loch starren, das in die Welt gerissen worden war. Die Verwüstung war allumfassend. Nichts war übriggeblieben. Nicht einmal das Dorf, das seine Heimat gewesen war. Überall in Runeterra herrschte Krieg. Die ersten Schrecken der Runenkriege entfachten Angst und Aggression in denen, die sich nun der Macht bewusst wurden, über die sie verfügten. Auch Ryze selbst verspürte das Verlangen, in dem Konflikt aktiv zu werden, um derartige Zerstörung in Zukunft zu verhindern. Tyrus sorgte dafür, dass sein Schüler nicht vom Weg abkam, und warnte ihn, dass Rache nur zu weiterem Schmerz führen würde. Anfangs quälten Ryze die Worte seines Meisters, doch schon bald erkannte er die Weisheit in Tyrus’ Ansichten. Tyrus reiste über die ganze Welt, traf sich mit denjenigen, die die Runen kontrollierten, und appellierte an die Vernunft. Um die Zukunft von Runeterra zu sichern, forderte er, dass alle Weltrunen außer Reichweite weggesperrt werden sollten. Die drohende Vernichtung verfehlte ihre Wirkung nicht, und einige überließen Tyrus ihre Weltrunen, während andere ihre neugewonnene Macht und ihren Einfluss nicht aufgeben wollten. Tyrus setzte seine Arbeit fort und versuchte, die Weltrunen vor der Menschheit in Sicherheit zu bringen. Doch während es für Runeterra wieder Hoffnung gab, schien Tyrus sich zu verändern. Ryze fiel auf, dass sein Meister sich immer weiter zurückzog. Während sich Tyrus um die Runen kümmerte, entsandte er seinen Schüler auf Missionen, die kaum Bedeutung zu haben schienen. Eines Tages erfuhr Ryze, als er gerade auf einem banalen Botengang unterwegs war, dass es im Südwesten Valorans, in Icathia, einen neuen Kataklysmus gegeben hatte. Der Magier hastete zum Schauplatz der Verwüstung, angetrieben von großer Sorge um seinen Meister und Freund, und hoffte inständig, dass er überlebt hatte. Ryze war erleichtert, Tyrus bei seiner Ankunft wohlbehalten anzutreffen. Doch dies war nur von kurzer Dauer. Neben der Schriftrolle, auf die er noch nie auch nur einen Blick hatte werfen dürfen, lagen zwei Weltrunen. Der ältere Magier erklärte ihm, dass er gar nicht anders konnte, als die Weltrunen selbst einzusetzen, wenn sie einmal aktiviert waren. Ryze wurde schlagartig klar, dass Tyrus das Desaster nicht überlebt, sondern verursacht hatte. Er führte seine verbitterte Tirade fort und meinte zu seinem Schüler, dass die Menschheit wie ein unbekümmertes Kind sei, das mit Kräften spielte, die es nicht verstand. Tyrus konnte nicht länger für ignorante Halunken, die Macht horten wollten, den Diplomaten spielen. Er musste sie aufhalten. Ryze versuchte Tyrus wieder zur Vernunft zu bringen, doch es war vergebens. Das unendlich weise Vorbild, zu dem er seit seiner Kindheit aufgesehen hatte, war nicht mehr. Vor ihm stand ein mit Fehlern behafteter Mann, der den gleichen Versuchungen erliegen konnte wie die Narren, über die er wetterte. Die Runen hatten ihn tief verdorben und er würde sie mit Sicherheit immer und immer wieder einsetzen, und die Welt immer weiter zerstören. Ryze musste handeln, auch wenn das bedeutete, dass er seinen einzigen wahren Freund vernichten musste. Er entfesselte die gesamte arkane Energie, die er aufbieten konnte. Tyrus griff nach den Runen, fest entschlossen, ihre Macht nicht aufzugeben. Der korrupte Magier konnte sich allerdings nicht gleichzeitig gegen Ryzes Angriff verteidigen. Im nächsten Augenblick lag Tyrus’ Körper schwelend auf dem Boden. Ryze zitterte, als ihm klar wurde, was er getan hatte, und ihn die Gefühle übermannten. Als er wieder zu Sinnen kam, war er ganz allein mit den Weltrunen, die einladend glühten, als wollten sie ihn auffordern, ihr neuer Herr und Meister zu werden. Er nahm all seinen Mut zusammen, nahm die seltsamen Symbole eines nach dem anderen auf und spürte, wie sie ihn mächtiger und schrecklicher machten, als er es sich jemals vorzustellen gewagt hätte. Ihm lief ein Schauer über den Rücken, er ließ die Runen fallen und wich zurück. Wenn diese Glyphen einen Magier verderben konnten, der so stark und rechtschaffen gewesen war wie Tyrus, wie sollte Ryze da mit ihnen fertigwerden? Dann wurde ihm klar, dass jemand anderes die Runen finden und einsetzen könnte, wenn er sich jetzt einfach abwandte. In diesem Augenblick wurde Ryze das Ausmaß seiner Aufgabe bewusst. Solange es noch Weltrunen da draußen gab, würden die Runenkriege andauern und ganz Runeterra wäre dem Untergang geweiht. Ryze war unsicher, was er als Nächstes tun sollte, als sein Blick auf die Schriftrolle fiel, die Tyrus immer bei sich getragen hatte. Vorsichtig rollte er die Rolle auf, die ihn in glühendes Licht tauchte. Plötzlich wusste Ryze, was er zu tun hatte. Seit diesem Tag wandert Ryze in der Welt umher und lässt sich von der unsichtbaren Verlockung der Runen leiten, die ihm gleichzeitig Angst einjagt und ihn führt. Er widersteht der Versuchung der Macht in jeder Rune, und bindet sie stattdessen an geheimen Orten, zu denen niemand Zugang hat. Diese Aufgabe hat Jahrhunderte in Anspruch genommen und sein Leben wurde durch die Magie, mit der er es zu tun hat, unnatürlich verlängert. Selbst nach all den Jahren kann Ryze es sich nicht leisten, langsamer zu werden. Die Weltrunen drängen sich wieder in den Vordergrund und die Welt hat vergessen, welchen Preis man für ihren Einsatz zahlen muss. |-| 3.= " ist nicht mehr nur ein Magier - er ist selbst zu einem Geschöpf der Magie geworden" - Hoher Rat Heywan Relivash Es gibt auf Runeterra viele, die vom Studium der Magie oder, in letzter Zeit, dem aufkommenden Feld der Techmaturgie angezogen sind. Für die meisten findet die Erlangung solchen Wissens in Form eines Studiums an einer Universität oder einer Schule statt. In den Hallen für herkömmliche Studien fühlte sich Ryze jedoch nie wirklich zu Hause und seine Verbindung zur Magie von Runeterra war stärker und ursprünglicher als jene derer, die versuchten, ihn zu unterrichten. Als junger Mann machte er sich auf eigene Faust auf den Weg, um zu entdecken, was bereits nach ihm rief. Ryze bereiste die Welt auf der Suche nach der Weisheit der mächtigsten Eremiten, Hexen und Schamanen - jedem, der etwas zu teilen bereit war, das jenseits dessen lag, was in den Stadtstaaten Valorans gelehrt wurde. Nachdem er von diesem Quell der Weisheit auch den letzten Tropfen in sich aufgesogen hatte, fing Ryze an, nach dem verlorenen, vergessenen und verbotenen Wissen der Welt zu forschen, wobei er in mystische Welten abtauchte, die zu betreten andere sich fürchteten. Ryzes unermüdliche Suche nach magischem Wissen brachte ihn zu einer uralten Form von Zauberkraft, die als Dornenmagie bezeichnet wird. Für diese Kunst musste sich Ryze Zaubersprüche auf seinen Körper tätowieren, wodurch immerfort unermessliche Mengen arkaner Kraft durch ihn hindurch strömen, damit er sich endlich mit den mystischen Energien Runeterras verbinden konnte. Von einer seiner Reisen brachte er außerdem die riesige und unzerstörbare Schriftrolle mit, die er auf seinem Rücken trägt. Der Zweck des darauf geschriebenen Zaubers bleibt ein Geheimnis, das nur Ryze selbst kennt. Er behauptet jedoch, dass es etwas äußerst Abscheuliches ist, etwas, das er vor der Welt beschützen muss. Dies weckt die Neugier vieler, doch niemand ist sich sicher, wie man die Rolle von Ryze trennen sollte oder ob es überhaupt möglich ist, den Zauberschurken zu überrumpeln, um dies tun zu können. In der Zwischenzeit ist Ryze der Liga der Legenden beigetreten, um die magischen Kreaturen und die mächtigen Willenskrieger zu studieren, die hier kämpfen, damit er endlich seine Studien zum mystischen Runeterra abschließen kann. |-|2.= right|200px :Veröffentlicht im Patch V1.0.0.32 (23. Oktober 2009) "Es gibt keinen Zweifel. ist nicht mehr nur ein Magier - er ist selbst zu einem Geschöpf der Magie geworden." Die Hallen des traditionellen Lernens waren nie für Ryze bestimmt, er fühlte immer eine direktere und ältere Verbindung zur Magie Runeterras als jene, die ihn zu Lehren versuchten. Als junger Mann reiste er um die Welt auf der Suche nach der Weisheit von mächtigen Eremiten, Hexen und Schamanen. Als er alles gelernt hatte, was er lernen konnte, begann Ryze seine Suche nach all dem vergessenen und all dem verbotenen Wissen dieser Welt. Dies führte ihn zu einer alten Form der Zauberei, die als Dornenmagie bekannt ist. Diese Art der Magie verlangte von Ryze, sich Zaubersprüche auf seinen Körper zu tattowieren, wodurch er seinen Geist und seine Seele mit gewaltigen Mengen arkaner Energie versetzte. Seine Reisen führten ihn auch zu der großen, unzerstörbaren Schriftrolle, die er seitdem auf seinem Rücken trägt. Nur Ryze selber kennt die Bedeutung der Zauber, die dort aufgeschrieben sind. Wie auch immer, er selbst behauptet, dass dort nur Abscheulichkeiten geschrieben stehen, vor denen er die Welt beschützen muss. Heute ist Ryze Teil der Liga der Legenden, um die magischen Kreaturen und mächtigen Wesen, gegen die er dort kämpft, näher zu studieren, um irgendwann in der Lage zu sein, seine Suche nach allem Mystischem in Runeterra zu beenden. |-|Liga-Bewertung= Kandidat: Ryze Datum: 24 September, 10 CLE BEOBACHTUNG Ryze durchschreitet die marmornen Hallen; mit festem Blick und entschlossenem Gesichtsusdruck. Seine Augen verraten eine gewisse Eile und eine unbestreitbare Bestimmung, die sich auch in seinem Gang wiederspiegeln. Seine einfache Reisekleidung setzt einen starken Kontrast zu den aufwändigen Tätowierungen, die sich entlang seiner drahtigen Gestalt schlängeln und jeden Zentimeter seiner freiliegenden Haut bedecken. Über seinen mächtigen Rücken geworfen hängt eine Schriftrolle; eine wertvolle Fracht, beobachtet man, wie er sie hält. Von dem geprägten Zauberbuch in seiner Hand bis zu den weniger wertvollen Pergamentfetzen an seiner Seite trägt er nichts mit größerer Ehrfurcht. Einen Moment lang hält er unter dem Torbogen inne, der mit einer Flügeltür und einer Inschrift versehen ist: "Der wahre Gegner lauert im Inneren." Der Zauberschurke streckt eine Hand aus, öffnet das Portal und schreitet kühn hinein. BETRACHTUNG Ryze stand einen Augenblick lang in der Dunkelheit, ruhig, aber wachsam. Er roch die Luft. Hier war etwas... eine spürbare Präsenz. "Ein Besucher?" rief eine Stimme aus der Schwärze. "Wie seltsam. Ich verabscheue ungebetene Gäste!" Jeder Muskel in seinem Körper spannte sich an wie eine Sprungfeder. Aus der Dunkelheit schritt eine geschmeidige, wunderschöne Frau in einem Trägerkleid. Vom Hals bis zu den Fingerspitzen war sie mit Tattoos bedeckt. "Lilith?", er schnappte nach Luft. "Wie hast du mich gefunden?" Sie streckte ihre schlanke Hand aus und fuhr mit ihren langen Nägeln leicht über Ryzes nackte Brust. "Ryze," schnurrte sie "du kannst dich nicht vor mir verstecken." Sie kam näher und umfing ihn in ihrer Umarmung. "Ich habe ein Geheimnis," flüsterte sie und zog sich näher an seine Brust heran. "Ich werde dich niemals gehen lassen," fauchte sie, während sie leicht in sein Ohrläppchen biss. Er zitterte. Das Zwicken in seinem Ohr wurde zu einem scharfen Stechen. Er hörte einen Aufprall und fiel taumelnd zu Boden, sich selbst mit reinen, ungezeichneten Händen auffangend. Er erkannte diese Hände als seine eigenen, doch das war unmöglich. Er hatte sein blankes Fleisch seit Jahren nicht gesehen. "Eindringling!" krächzte Liliths Stimme. "Verzeiht, Herrin," begann er, während er auf der morschen Veranda einer verlassenen Hütte versuchte, wieder auf die Füße zu kommen. "Ich bin erschöpft und suche nach einer Bleibe für die Nacht. Die Heulenden Marschen sind kein Ort, an dem man sich nach Einbruch der Dunkelheit aufhalten sollte." "Ich beherberge keine unausstehlichen Wanderer," antwortete sie, ihre Arme unnachgiebig verschränkt. Eine leichte Brise verfing sich in ihrem ungebändigten Haar. Ryze lächelte. "Mit mir ist nicht zu spaßen..." Sie unterbrach ihn. "Spaßen?!" kreischte sie, einen Finger ausstreckend. Energie knisterte über die Muster auf ihrem Arm und überwand blitzschnell die Distanz zwischen ihnen. Zuerst war es nur der Schock. Der Atem schnellte aus seinen Lungen und für einen Moment wurde ihm Schwarz vor Augen. Das nächste, das er realisierte, war, dass er auf seinem Rücken im Dreck lag und nach Luft rang. Sein Körper prickelte und er zitterte von Kopf bis Fuß. Lilith stand über ihm, ihre Silhouette zeichnete sich vor der Abendsonne ab. Die Energie zuckte noch immer über die Tinte ihrer Tätowierungen. "Dir werde ich schon Respekt beibringen, Vagabund," sagte sie, wieder mit gleichmäßiger Stimme. "Bitte, Herrin," keuchte Ryze, "verschont mein Leben." Sie kniete sich über ihn, lehnte sich nach unten, sodass sie nur noch wenige Zentimeter von seiner Nase entfernt war, ihr Haar fiel in sein Gesicht. Sie grub ihre Fingernägel in das Hemd über seiner Brust. "Weshalb, Schmuckstück? Weshalb sollte ich dein Leben verschonen?" Er schnappte trotz des Schmerzes in seiner Brust nach Luft. "Weil ich mein ganzes Leben lang nach Euch gesucht habe," stammelte er, "und es mir das Herz brechen würde, jetzt sterben zu müssen." Lilith setzte sich etwas auf. Sie lächelte. "Wie interessant," antwortete sie. Ryzes Stärke verließ ihn und er wurde einmal mehr ohnmächtig. Er erwachte mit dem Gesicht in einer üppigen Matratze und weit ausgestreckten Armen und Beinen. Er versuchte sich zu bewegen, bemerkte aber, dass er festgebunden war. Neben ihm auf dem Kopfkissen lag eine Reihe rasiermesserscharfer Dornen und eine Schale mit violetter Flüssigkeit. "Schon so früh auf," murmelte Lilith geziert, als sie den Raum durch einen Perlenvorhang betrat. Sie stieg zu ihm auf das Bett und setzte sich rittlings auf seinen unteren Rücken. "Erzähl mir, Reisender," scherzte sie, während sie nach ihren Werkzeugen griff, "was ist es, was dich an mir so fasziniert?" Sie tauchte einen Haken in das Tintenfass. "Seit ich ein kleiner Junge war, habe ich die Magie studiert," krächzte Ryze in sein Kissen. Er spürte ein Stechen im Genick und zuckte zusammen. "Lieg' still!" schrie Lilith, als ihre Hand mit einem hörbaren Klaps auf seine Schulter niederfuhr. Ryze biss seine Zähne zusammen, um den Schmerz aushalten zu können, und fuhr fort. Das brennende Gefühl breitete sich aus, als sie wieder mit ihrer blutigen Arbeit begann. "Meine Meister wollten mir immer beibringen, die Geduld zu wahren, die Kontrolle zu behalten, mich nie meiner Leidenschaft hinzugeben," sie wechselte die Nadeln. Er konnte fühlen, wie Blut und Tinte sich in seinen offenen Wunden sammelten. „Sie nannten mich eine Belastung, weigerten sich, meine Ausbildung zu beenden," fuhr er fort. "Ihr kennt einen anderen Weg." "Scharlatane," spie Lilith, während sie mit ihrem Kleid das Blut von seinem Rücken wischte. Sie beugte sich tief über ihn, ihr heißer Atem in seinem Nacken. Sie flüsterte, "aber wir wissen es besser, nicht wahr? Magie ist Energie. Unser ganzer Eifer, unsere Begeisterung, unser Zorn. Sie kanalisieren unsere Macht." Sie befeuchtete ihre Lippen. "Ich kann dir zeigen wie." Sie befreite seine Glieder. "Jetzt dreh dich um," blaffte sie, eine weitere Nadel spielerisch in ihren Fingern windend, "ich bin noch nicht fertig." Ryze gehorchte widerwillig, obwohl der Schmerz durch seinen Körper hämmerte. Über ihm in den Dachsparren hing eine sorgsam ausgearbeitete Schriftrolle auf einem ausgebreiteten Pergament, größer noch als ein Wandteppich. "Was ist das?" fragte er, sich erinnernd. Liliths Gesicht wurde kreidebleich. Das Zimmer um ihn herum versank in Dunkelheit. "Du hast es von mir gestohlen!" kreischte sie, wild mit den Armen um sich schlagend und mit Tränen im Gesicht. "Wie konntest du das tun?! Verräter! Verräter!" Sie schlug ihn ein Dutzend Mal, bevor er sie bändigen konnte. "Ich hatte keine Wahl!" rief er. "Ihr hättet mir nicht zugehört! Ihr hättet uns alle in die Verderbnis gestürzt!" Lilith spöttelte: "Weshalb möchtest du der Liga beitreten, Ryze?" Ryze ließ sie los und sie entfernte sich von ihm. Er rückte die Schriftrolle auf seinem Rücken zurecht. "Ich muss sie sicher verwahren." Sie lächelte. "Wie fühlt es sich an, seine Gedanken nicht verbergen zu können?" Ryze erlangte seinen entschlossenen Gesichtsausdruck zurück. "Ich werde tun, was ich tun muss", antwortete er. Er hob eine Hand, um sein Gesicht abzuschirmen, als die Türen zur Liga der Legenden aufschwangen und ihn in gleißendes Licht badeten. |-| 1.= right|200px :Veröffentlicht in der Alpha Woche 6 (25. März 2009) Seit einem Alter von zwei Jahren wurde Ryze in Magi's Akademie für unerzogene Jungen groß gezogen, wo er nie zu seinen anderen Gleichaltrigen dazugehörte. Auch wenn Aufzeichnungen aus dieser Zeit etwas anderes behaupten. Mit sieben Jahren schlich sich Ryze in das Quartier seines Rektors und zündete mittels Elektrizität die Haare seines Pudels namens Yipps an. Mit neun Jahren mischte er gewöhnliches Abführmittel in das Getränk seines Chemielehrers, welches dieser für einen Klassenausflug vorbereitet hatte. Mit zwölf Jahren baute er ein Luftschiff der Schule auseinander, nur um es in der Bibliothek wieder aufzubauen. Sechs Monate später wurde er dabei erwischt, wie er Runen auf jeden Stuhl der Aula zeichnete. Das Fass zum Überlaufen brachte Ryze, als er sich dazu entschloss, gegen die neuen Professoren zu kämpfen - gegen alle auf einmal. Obwohl keiner der Lehrere dauerhaft verletzt wurde, zerstörte die finale Schockwelle einen kompletten Seitenflügel des Hauptgebaudes und... }} |Strategie= |SkinsTrivia= Skins ; : * Auf seinem Splash-Art ist zu sehen, wie er sein benutzt, um mit einer gelben Weltrune vor einem Diener der Wächter zu entkommen. ; : * Der Skin ist einer der vier "Sammleredition Skins", zu welchen auch die Skins von , und gehören. Junger Ryze ist nicht mehr erhältlich, da er nur an die Vorbesteller der digitalen Version des Spiels verteilt wurde. * Der Name wurde mit dem 4. Rework in Patch V6.14 von Menschlicher Ryze in Junger Ryze geändert. ** Er ist damit der erste Skin, der komplett umbenannt wurde. Der zweite war * Im Hintergrund des Splash-Arts ist Shurima vor seinem Fall zu sehen. ; : * Dieser Skin ist an die bekannte Werbeikone angelehnt. ** Dies war das erste Splash-Art, welches nicht den Champion selbst zeigt. ** Auf der linken Seite es Posters steckt einer von Dolchen in der Wand. ** In der rechten oberen Ecke sind Abbildungen von Karten zu sehen. * Im chinesischen Artwork hat "Onkel Ryze" anstelle der Unabhängigkeitserklärung ein anderes Schriftstück auf dem Rücken. * Wenn er benutzt, dann ist der Schrei eines Adlers zu hören, ähnlich wie bei beim Tanz von . * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Im Hintergrund kann man eine Kreatur sehen, die darstellt. * Man vermutet, dass das Design an den griechische Gott Zeus angelehnt ist. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Sein altes Splash-Art ist der Hintergrund des Tutorialmenüs des Clients. * Dieser Skin teilt sich sein Thema mit: ** ** ** ** ** *** Alle außer Ekko sind im Hintergrund des Splash-Arts zu sehen sind. ; : * Dieser Skin wurde mit 5 anderen Skins während des Halloween-Events 2010 veröffentlicht. Die anderen Skins sind: ** ** ** ** ** * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Dieser Skin ist nur für Spieler verfügbar, die ein offizielles Turnier gewonnen haben. ** Er wurde auch Champion Ryze und später Trophäen Ryze genannt. ; : * Er bekämpft Soldaten aus Noxus. ** Seine magische Attacke gegen den Soldaten könnte eine Anlehnung an das sogenannte Bio Leech von Cole MacGrath aus sein. * Sein Aussehen ist angelehnt an Eredar aus Warcraft. ; : * Dieser Skin wurde mit 5 anderen Skins während des Halloween-Events 2012 veröffentlicht. Die anderen Skins sind: ** ** ** ** ** * Wenn er zaubert, schießt Ryze mit seiner Waffe. * Das alte Splash-Art (siehe unten) zeigte verschiedene Champions mit Piratenskin. Dies waren (von links nach rechts) , , , und . * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ** ** ** ** ** ; : * Dieser Skin wurde veröffentlicht, zusammen mit: ** ** ** * Sein Design erinnert an Pen-&-Paper-Rollenspiele ** optisch erinnert er an Elminster Aumar von Dungeons & Dragons * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Dieser Skin wurde zusammen veröffentlicht, um den Sieg in der Weltmeisterschaft der 5. Saison von SKT T1 zu feiern. Die anderen Skins waren: ** ** ** ** ** * Er repräsentiert Faker. * Seine -Animation enthält einige Anspielungen auf Faker. ** Die Rolle, die Ryze am Ende macht ist genau dieselbe Rolle wie die, die Faker zu Beginn des Finales der WM der 5. Saison gemacht hat. ** Während des Rückrufs hält Ryze einen Laptop in der Hand, auf dem ein Bild von Brokkoli zu sehen ist. Dies spielt auf die Aussage eines Fans an, Fakers Haare würden wie Brokkoli aussehen. Faker antwortete daraufhin, dass er einen Brokkolikopf essen würde, wenn SKT T1 das Finale der Weltmeisterschaft der 5. Saison gewinnen würde. Als SKT T1 dann tatsächlich gewann, löste Faker sein Versprechen ein und aß sofort nach dem Sieg auf der Bühne ein STück Brokkoli. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** Alte Splash-Arts |Sonstiges= Trivia Allgemein * Ryze war der erste vor Saison Eins veröffentlichte Champion, der ein "Liga-Urteil" erhalten hat. * Ryzes Anfangspreis lag bei 1350 EP, wurde aber am 12.04.2011 auf 450 EP reduziert. * Die Schriftrolle, die Ryze auf dem Rücken trägt, ist in dem Video zur Veröffentlichung von LoL auf Mac-Geräten hinter einem umgestürzten Drehstuhl zu sehen. * Ryze erschien bisher (April 2015) mit Ausnahme von "A New Dawn" in jedem Cinematic-Trailer. * Aufgrund seiner ohnehin schon geringen Abklingzeit und seiner passiven Fähigkeit gehörte Ryze zu den aus dem U.R.F-Modus 2014 entfernten Champions, denn er konnte einen Champion permanent festhalten und mit Zaubern beschießen, ohne ihm die Möglichkeit zu lassen, sich zur Wehr zu setzten. * Ryze war der erste Champion mit insgesamt neun Championskins ** Er war außerdem der erste mit 2 Halloween-SKins ( in 2010 und in 2012). *** Die anderen Champions sind ( und ) und ( und , wobei letzterer nicht bei einem Halloween-Evemt veröffentlicht wurde). * Sein Name kommt vom Riot Games CEO Brandon "Ryze" Beck. Entwicklung * Der ursprüngliche Ryze wurde von Colt 'Ezreal' Hallam und Guinsoo designt.List of Champions and their Designers * Ryze wurde insgesamt viermal überarbeitet: Das erste Rework wurde von Brackhar durchgeführt, das zweite von ShureliaEbd. und das vierte, und bisweilen letzte, in großen Teilen von David Capurro (@RiotRepertoir). Geschichte * In seiner Geschichte heißt es, dass die Schriftrolle auf Ryzes Rücken unzerstörbar sei - sie wird jedoch in dem Cinematic "A Twist of Fate" von zerschnitten. Allerdings sieht man im weiteren Verlauf des Videos die Schriftrolle in heilem Zustand wieder. Ob sie nun als "unzerstörbar" beschrieben wird, weil sie sich immer selbst erneuert oder ob das eine Panne im Video ist, wurde bisher (April 2015) noch nicht geklärt und führte somit zu einer Menge Spekulationen. Zitate * Er teilt sich ein Zitat mit ("Zap!"). Alte Fähigkeiten aufgeladen, wodurch er ein für erhält. Außerdem werden die seiner aufgeladenen Fähigkeiten um die von reduziert|von Abklingzeitverringerung betroffen}}. }}| }} | }} |speed = 1400 |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = |description = Der Aufladungseffekt von hält länger an. |leveling = |description2 = Ryze feuert eine Kugel aus Runenenergie in eine Zielrichtung und verursacht am ersten getroffenen Gegner . |leveling2 = % des maximalen Manas)}}}} }}| }} |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = 14 |description = Ryze fängt einen Gegner, verursacht an ihm Schaden und ihn kurzzeitig fest. |leveling = }} }} }}| }} | }} |speed = 1400 |cost = |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = 7 |description = Ryze entfesselt eine Kugel aus Runenenergie auf einen Gegner, die verursacht und die getroffener Ziele für 5 Sekunden verringert, bis zu 3-mal kumulativ. |leveling = }} %|mr}}|Maximale Reduzierung| %|mr}}}} |description2 = Nach dem ersten Treffer kann Zauberkaskade auf Ryze zurück und auf bis zu 6 nahe Gegner überspringen, bevor es zum ursprünglichen Ziel zurückkehrt (wobei es die Hälfte des initialen Schadens verursacht). |leveling2 = |Maximaler Schaden an einem Ziel| }} }}| }} |cooldown = 50 |description = Ryze erhält passiv . |leveling = %}} |description2 = Ryze erhält für 6 Sekunden lang sowie . Außerdem verursachen alle seine Grundfähigkeiten die Hälfte ihres Schadens als Flächenschaden an allen Gegnern um das primäre Ziel herum. |leveling2 = %}} }}| dieser Fähigkeit ist Sekunden (aufgrund der passiven ). |video = Ryze-R_alt2.ogv }} }} |-|1.= seiner anderen Fähigkeiten um Sekunden reduziert. }}| }} |costtype = |cooldown = |description = Ryze erhält basierend auf der Stufe dieser Fähigkeit. |leveling = }} |description2 = Ryze entlädt eine Kugel purer Energie auf einen Gegner. Das getroffene Ziel erleidet . |leveling2 = % des maximalen Manas)}}}} }}| }} |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = 14 |description = Ryze verursacht am Ziel sofort und es für einen kurzen Moment fest. |leveling = % des maximalen Manas}}}} }} }}| }} | }} |cost = |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = 14 |description = Ryze belegt einen Gegner mit einer Kugel reiner magischer Energie. Dadurch verursacht er und verringert die des Ziels. |leveling = }} |mr}}}} |description2 = Nachdem das Ziel getroffen wurde, springt die Kugel bis zu 5mal zu Ryze oder Gegnern nahe dem ersten Ziel. Jeder Sprung verursacht denselben Schaden erneut und verringert auch wieder die . |leveling2 = }} }}| }} |cooldown = |description = Während der Dauer dieser Fähigkeit erhält Ryze zusätzliches Zaubervampir, |ms}} und seine verursachen die Hälfte ihres Schadens an allen Gegnern nahe dem Primärziel. |leveling = }} }} }}| }} |-|Alpha= Ryze_Macht_der_Verzweiflung_alpha.png|1. P - Macht der Verzweiflung: Ryze erhält basierend auf seinem Ryze_Schock_alpha.png|1. Q - Schock Ryze_Runenkäfig_alpha.png|1. W - Runenkäfig Ryze_Manaklette_Arkane_Meisterschaft_alpha.png|1. E - Manaklette/Arkane Meisterschaft: Sobald eingeschaltet erhält Ryze und seine normalen Angriffe verursachen }} |patchhistory= V5.8: überarbeitet *Allgemein ** Die visuellen Effekte, Ton und Symbole von Ryzes Fähigkeiten wurden aktualisiert! ** Grundwert für Manaregeneration: 6 ⇒ 5 ** Manaregnerationszuwachs: 0,8 ⇒ 1 ** Rüstungszuwachs: 3,9 ⇒ 3,0 ** ** Durch die Ausführung einer Fähigkeit wird 12 Sekunden lang eine Ladung „Arkane Meisterschaft“ gewährt. Bei 5 Steigerungen wird Ryze 3/4/5/6 Sekunden (erhöht sich durch die Ränge von „Macht der Verzweiflung“) lang super aufgeladen, wodurch er einen Schild erhält, der (20 + 5 pro Stufe) (+8 % seines maximalen Manas) an Schaden blockt. Zudem verringern seine Zauber die Abklingzeit seiner anderen Fähigkeiten um die Abklingzeit von „Überladung“, und zwar bis zu einem Maximum von 0,25 Sekunden. * ** Gewährt nicht mehr passiv Abklingzeitverringerung. ** Ist nun ein Skillshot auf gerader Linie, der am ersten getroffenen Gegner Halt macht. ** Breite: 50 ** Reichweite: 625 ⇒ 900 ** Kosten: 60 Mana ⇒ 30/35/40/45/50 Mana ** Bonusfaktor für Mana: <6,5 % des maximalen Manas ⇒ 2/2,5/3/3,5/4 % des maximalen Manas ** Bonusfaktor für Fähigkeitsstärke: 0,4 Fähigkeitsstärke ⇒ 0,55 Fähigkeitsstärke ** Abklingzeit: 3,5 Sekunden ⇒ 4 Sekunden * ** Grundwert für Schaden: 60/95/130/165/200 ⇒ 65/95/125/155/185 ** Bonusfaktor für Mana: 4,5 % des maximalen Manas ⇒ 2,5 % des maximalen Manas ** Bonusfaktor für Fähigkeitsstärke: 0,6 Fähigkeitsstärke ⇒ 0,4 Fähigkeitsstärke ** ** Entfesselt eine Kugel, die Schaden verursacht und die Magieresistenz getroffener Ziele um einen Prozentsatz verringert, bis zu 3-mal kumulativ. ** Nach dem Treffer springt „Zauberkaskade“ auf Gegner in der Nähe und Ryze über (bis zu 6 sekundäre Ziele), bevor es zum ursprünglichen Ziel zurückkehrt. ** Schaden: 50/66/82/98/114 (+2 % des maximalen Manas) (+0,3 Fähigkeitsstärke) ** Schaden bei Rückkehr: 25/33/41/49/57 (+1 % des maximalen Manas) (+0,15 Fähigkeitsstärke) * ** Abklingzeit: 70/60/50 Sekunden ⇒ 80/60/40 Sekunden ** Dauer: 5/6/7 Sekunden ⇒ 4/5/6 Sekunden ** Erhöht die Dauer von „Arkane Meisterschaft“ je nach Rang um 4/5/6 Sekunden. ** Gewährt passiv 10/20/30 % Abklingzeitverringerung. V5.6: * ** Grundwert für Schaden: 40/60/80/100/120 magischer Schaden ⇒ 55/75/95/115/135 magischer Schaden V4.19: * ** Grundwert für magischen Schaden: 60/85/110/135/160 ⇒ 40/60/80/100/120 V4.3: * Grundwert für Leben: 446 ⇒ 500 * : ** Reichweite: 600 ⇒ 625 V3.12: * Allgemein ** Die empfohlenen Gegenstände wurden so angepasst, dass anstatt Schleier der Todesfee nun Geistessicht aufgeführt wird. ** Das Grund-Lauftempo wurde von 335 auf 340 erhöht. ** Der normale Angriff wurde reaktionsfreudiger gestaltet. * ** Das Lauftempo wurde von 60/70/80 auf 80 erhöht. V3.10: * ** Die Reichweite der Fähigkeit wurde von 650 auf 600 verringert. * ** Die Reichweite der Fähigkeit wurde von 625 auf 600 verringert. ** Die Manakosten wurden von 80/90/100/110/120 auf 60/70/80/90/100 verringert. * ** Die Reichweite der Fähigkeit wurde von 675 auf 600 verringert. * ** Das Lauftempo wurde von 35/45/55 auf 60/70/80 erhöht. V1.0.0.149: * Ein Fehler wurde behoben, durch den ’ normale Angriffe durch unterbrochen werden konnten. V1.0.0.139: überarbeitet * Allgemein ** Der grundlegende Angriffsschaden wurde von 49 auf 55 erhöht. ** Das grundlegende Geschosstempo wurde von 1400 auf 2400 erhöht. ** Bei Kristallnarbe und Kluft der Beschwörer wurden die empfohlenen Gegenstände aktualisiert. ** Die Animationen für „Überladung“, „Runenkäfig“ und „Zauberkaskade“ wurden aktualisiert. * ** Der Manafaktor wurde von 7,5 % auf 6,5 % reduziert. ** Der Bonusfaktor der Fähigkeitsstärke wurde von 0,2 auf 0,4 erhöht. ** Der Grundschaden von „Überladung“ wurde von 40/65/90/115/140 auf 60/85/110/135/160 erhöht. ** Die Reichweite wurde von 700 auf 650 verringert. * ** Der Manafaktor wurde von 5 % auf 4,5 % reduziert. ** Die Manakosten wurden von 80/95/110/125/140 auf 80/90/100/110/120 angeglichen. ** Die Dauer von „Runenkäfig“ wurde von 1/1,25/1,5/1,75/2 auf 0,75/1/1,25/1,5/1,75 Sekunden reduziert. * ** Es wurde ein Manafaktor von 1 % hinzugefügt. ** Die Geschossgeschwindigkeit wurde reduziert. ** Der Sprungradius wurde von 375 auf 400 angehoben. ** „Zauberkaskade“ räumt gegnerischen Champions vor Ryze Priorität ein. ** Die Manakosten wurden von 80/95/110/125/140 auf 80/90/100/110/120 angepasst. * ** Das Mana durch den passiven Bonus wurde entfernt. ** Als aktiver Bonus erhöht sich nun zusätzlich die Laufgeschwindigkeit um 35/45/55 V1.0.0.134: * Der Mana-Bonusfaktor von wurde von 8 % auf 7,5 % verringert. V1.0.0.121: * ** Der Grundschaden wurde von 30/55/80/105/130 auf 40/65/90/115/140 erhöht. V1.0.0.116: * ** Der Manafaktor wurde von 10 % auf 8 % verringert. * ** Zaubervampir wurde von 15 % auf 15/20/25 % erhöht. V1.0.0.111: überarbeitet * ** Die Abklingzeit wurde von 11/10/9/8/7 auf 3,5 verringert. ** Der grundlegende Schaden wurde auf 30/55/80/105/130 verringert. ** Die Manakosten wurden von 30/65/80/95/110 auf konstante 70 verändert. ** Die Projektilgeschwindigkeit wurde von 1200 auf 1400 erhöht. ** Der Bonusfaktor der Fähigkeitsstärke wurde von 0,45 auf 0,2 verringert. ** Die Reichweite wurde von 600 auf 675 erhöht. * ** Verursacht nicht länger wiederholt Schaden, sondern sofort 60/95/130/165/200 (statt 80/120/160/200/240 während der Wirkdauer). ** Der Bonusfaktor der Fähigkeitsstärke wurde von 0,4/0,6/0,8/1/1,2 auf konstante 0,6 (abhängig von der Wirkdauer der Verlangsamung) verändert. ** Verursacht nun 5 % von Ryzes maximalem Mana als Bonusschaden. ** Die Reichweite wurde von 600 auf 625 erhöht. ** Die Wirkdauer wurde von 1,2/1,5/1,8/2,1/2,4 auf 1/1,25/1,5/1,75/2 verringert. * ** Der Bonusfaktor der Fähigkeitsstärke pro Treffer wurde von 0,38 auf 0,35 verringert. ** Die Abklingzeit wurde von 9 auf 14 erhöht. ** Die Manakosten wurden von 60/80/100/120/140 auf 60/75/90/105/120 verringert. ** Die Reichweite wurde von 625 auf 675 erhöht. ** Der Grundschaden wurde auf 50/70/90/110/130 verringert. * ** Gewährt nicht länger Fähigkeitsstärke und stattdessen 15 % Zaubervampir. ** Der prozentuale Flächenschaden wurde von 65 % auf 50 % verringert. ** Die Abklingzeit wurde von konstanten 50 auf 70/60/50 verändert. ** Die Wirkdauer wurde von 8 auf 5/6/7 verändert. ** Gewährt nun passiv 75/150/225 Mana. * Allgemein ** Die grundlegende Magieresistenz wurde von 35 auf 30 verringert. ** Ein Fehler wurde behoben, durch den Ryze nicht die in der letzten Version angekündigte Änderung der grundlegenden Manaregeneration erhielt. V1.0.0.99: * ** Ein Fehler wurde behoben, durch den in Kombination mit weniger Flächenschaden als gedacht verursachte. V1.0.0.98: * ** Die Abklingzeit besitzt nun eine passive Komponente: 2/4/6/8/10 % Reduzierung. * ** Die Wirkdauer wurde von 0,8/1,2/1,6/2/2,4 auf 1,2/1,5/1,8/2,1/2,4 erhöht. ** Verursacht den Schaden nun über 2/3/4/5/6 gleichmäßig verteilte Pulse anstatt alle 0,4 Sekunden. * ** Die Reduzierung der Magieresistenz wurde von konstant 15 zu 12/15/18/21/24 verändert. * ** Die Abklingzeit wurde von 40 auf 50 erhöht. V1.0.0.86: * Grundschaden erhöht von 47 auf 50. * Rüstung erhöht auf 11 von 10. * Rüstung pro Stufe erhöht auf 3,9 von 3,7. * ** Die Verringerung der Magieresistenz durch „Zauberkaskade“ wirkt nicht länger mehrfach auf ein Ziel. ** Die Verringerung der Magieresistenz durch „Zauberkaskade“ wurde von 12 auf 15 erhöht. }}